Well I Guess That's One Thing We've Got
by MycatISLordTubbington
Summary: Long ago, in a time known as Glee: Season 1 there was a fashionable gay boy and an mohawked football player. This is their story  just read it 3


**A/N: **Ok so I wrote this YEARS ago and just found it when I was going through my old notebooks and I wanted to post it. I can't guarantee it will be good but it has made people say "awww" before. =) Reviewers are like Unicorns, BE A UNICORN

**I do not, nor do I claim to, own Glee, its characters, or the song Breakfast at Tiffany's by Deep Blue Something.**

**p.s. _ bold italics is singing_**

**p.p.s. **Any spelling or grammar mistakes made in Puck dialouge or thoughts are intenntional.

**p.p.p.s. **Rating is because there is a kiss. This kiss is between two guys and if that bugs you then you should revise your search as you are clearly in the wrong place.

* * *

><p>Puck stared into Kurt eyes, looking for the answer to a simple question.<p>

"Why?"

"We just can't, ok? We won't last Puck; we've got nothing in common. And really, how long do you think you can take all the ridicule you're getting for dating me? Sooner or later you'll want your image back and you'll resent coming out for me. I just think it's better if we end this now."

Kurt's eyes were empty, staring right through Puck. His voice was hallow and emotionless.

"Kurt, just stop; I get it, you just don't care. You never let yourself care about anything."

"Puck I-"

"Let me finish. You put up walls around yourself and refuse to let yourself feel anything. But I care Kurtg, I care about you and us and what we have, I love you and I will do _whatever it takes _to change your mind about this. Just tell me what I have to do."

Kurt sighed and crossed his arms, "Fine, if you can find 1 thing other than Glee Club that we have in common by Thursday, I'll give you a second chance."

* * *

><p>While Puck sat in his room all he could think was, "What have I done?" He loved Kurt but the boy was right, they had nothing in common. He had searched his mind for anything at all they may constitute as relationship-saving but he came up blank. Sighing in defeate Puck reached for his T.V. remote, "May as well just clear my head." he thought. As the screen before him glowed to life he took in the scene before him. It was an old black and white movie, Audrey Hepburn and George Peppard in Tiffany's Jewelry, trying to get a toy ring engraved. Puck quickly recognized the scene; it was form Breakfast at Tiffany's, he and Kurt had gone to see it at an old drive in for their second date. That night was the first time Kurt had ever kissed him. It may be a long shot, but Puck may just have found a way to win Kurt back.<p>

* * *

><p>All the glee kids were gathered in the choir room chatting idly, sharing dance moves, or just trying to avoid the painfully obvious tension between Puck and Kurt.<p>

"Hey guys" Mr. Schue said animatedly, "I'm going to try something a little new today. Instead of having a theme this week I want you all to just wing it. Come up here and just sing your hearts out about whatever you want."

Rachel immediately jumped from her seat, "Mr. Schuester I have a huge selection that I think expresses my wide range of emotions while also showcasing my many talents. If I may -"

"Hold up," Puck interrupted "before Barbra Jr. over there turns this into the Berry Show, can I go? I only have 1 song."

Mr. Schuester looked relieved to avoid another Rachel Berry medley and nodded, "Go right ahead Puck, Rachel if you could just...sit down."

Rachel returned to her seat looking crushed while Puck strapped on his acoustic guitar and stepped up to the front of the room.

"So, a lot of you already know that Kurt kinda dumped me last week and he said it was 'cause we're just to different, and he's sort of right. Me and Kurt are complete opposites but..." Puck turned to look right in Kurt's eyes, "that doesn't mean I don't love him. So this song kinda expresses a time in our relationship that was really special to me, and even if we have nothing else in common, we'll always have this."

Puck started to strum his guitar and sang,

_**You say that we've got nothing in common **_

_**No common ground to start from **_

_**And we're falling apart **_

_**You'll say the world has come between us **_

_**Our lives have come between us **_

_**But I know you just don't care**_

_** And I said what about "Breakfast at Tiffany's?**_

_**He said, "I think I remember the film, **_

_**And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it." **_

_**And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."**_

_**I see you - the only one who knew me**_

_**And now your eyes see through me**_

_**I guess I was wrong **_

_**So what now? **_

_**It's plain to see we're over,**_

_**And I hate when things are over - **_

_**When so much is left undone**_

_**And I said what about "Breakfast at Tiffany's? **_

_**He said, "I think I remember the **__**film, **_

_**And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it." **_

_**And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."**_

He couldn't look at Kurt. He knew how this would end; he didn't need to see it coming.

_**You say that we've got nothing in common **_

_**No common ground to start from **_

_**And we're falling apart **_

_**You'll say the world has come between us **_

_**Our lives have come between us **_

_**But I know you just don't care**_

_**And I said what about "Breakfast at Tiffany's? **_

_**He said, "I think I remember the film, **_

_**And as I recall, I think, we both kinda liked it." **_

_**And I said, "Well, that's the one thing we've got."**_

But it never came; instead Kurt just reached up and kissed him chastely. Just like their first kiss, it sent chills quickly followed by fire through his body. Then Kurt pulled away, smiling, and said, "Well at least we've got something."


End file.
